Sueños
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tedd solo se permite soñar con aquello.¿Pero acaso no aprendió nada a lo largo de todos los años? ¿No escuchaba a la gente decir constantemente que a veces, los sueños se hacen realidad?


Sueños

* * *

Cae la noche, ayudas a tu padrino a acostar a sus hijos. Levantas a su hija menor en tus brazos y entre risas la llevas a su cuarto. La acomodas en su cama y aceptas leerle una historia.

Ella que año a año se va alejando del reino de la inocencia todavía le gusta escucharte hable de princesas muggles, príncipes convertidos en sapos y valientes caballeros de brillantes armaduras. Suspiras cansado cuando notas su pecho subir y bajar acompasado. Esperas una punzada de hastío o molestia, pero solo el más puro amor llena tu pecho. Sonríes mientras apagas su luz y escuchas desde la puerta como tu padrino intenta razonar con su hijo.

Está entrando en una edad complicada, lo sabes, ya pasaste por eso. La nostalgia te golpea desestabilizandote cuando notas que pasaron más años de los que te imaginaste. Casi diez años pasaron y no hay un solo día que no quisieras repetir. Triste o cansado, con amor o en soledad repetirias cada uno si pudieras. Tocas suavemente la puerta y unos ojos verde esmeralda, cansados y saturados te miran cual espejismo. De un tiempo a esta parte parece ser que solo a ti te escucha. Intentas no sentirte bien contigo mismo pero te resulta imposible. Tu que no tienes una familia propio te olvidas de eso cada noche que la realidad toca a tu puerta, tienes un padrino que ayudar y dos primos que dormir.

Te sientas en la cama y relevas al que en muchos aspectos, es tu padre. Lo escuchas gemir al enderezarse y sonríes cuando te da la gracias cual plegaria. Hablas por lo que parecen horas con tu primo, lo aconsejas y escuchas sus miedos. Lo apoyas en todo lo que puedes y tomas nota de hablar con tu padrino lo que te preocupa. Cuando morfeo lo arrastra con él al mundo de los sueños no puedes evitar mirarlo unos instantes desde el marco. Es tan parecido por fuera a tu padrino que a veces sientes verlo en sus ojos. Tragas saliva preocupado porque en su interior no es tan igual, no hay maldad, pero sabes que el egoísmo y la envidia pueden corromper el corazón de cualquiera y tu lo quieres lo suficiente para luchar junto al que sea por cambiarlo.

Caminas por el pasillo. Escuchas ruidos provenientes de un habitación que tiene su puerta cerrada. El cartel que está pegado en la puerta te previene de no pasar a menos que estés dispuesto a recibir una maldición y ya aprendiste a no tomárselo a broma. Desde aquel día en que tus piernas se volvieron gelatina tirándote al piso de golpe sabes que aquello no era un chiste. Apoyas el oído en la puerta de madera gastada y no escuchas nada. Sabes que eso solo significa un hechizo silenciador, pero no haces nada. Miras con impotencia entendiendo las palabras de tu padrino. Del otro lado de la puerta ya no hay un niño, hay un hombre que cuida con celo casi enfermizo su privacidad. Te muerde el labio sintiendo algo removerse dentro tuyo. Te parece increíble que el nene de ojos castaños haya crecido tanto. Te gustaría tocar la puerta, pedirle que te deje entrar. Hablar con él, reírte como antaño pero ya aceptaste que no pasará. Allí donde tu primos parecen necesitarte él se cerró en banda. De día hablan y se ríen como siempre, pero al caer la noche se encierra en su cuarto dejándote una sensación de vacío en el pecho. No recuerdas si acaso te saludo antes de irse sigilosamente a su recamara. Obligas a tu cuerpo a poner distancia con esa puerta, rechazando de plano cualquier idea de seguir a tus instintos que te empujan a obligarlo a salir.

Caminas con desgana hasta el cuarto de tu padrino. Lo observas unos segundos en silencio. Sentado en la cama más derrotado de lo que alguna vez imaginaste podía estar. Soportando sobre sus hombros el encontrarse solo por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad ahora que su esposa se fue. Ya pasaron dos años desde que un accidente se la llevó pero en las ojeras que surcan sus ojos te parece que han pasado muchos años más.

\- Teddy -te llama sorprendido- Gracias -repite como todas las noches.  
\- No tienes nada que agradecer Harry -dices realmente convencido de ello.  
\- Sí, sí tengo que. -Te sonríe dejándote ver una pequeña porción del hombre despreocupado que fue- Hace dos años hablabas de mudarte, ahora solo hablas de los útiles que necesita Lily. De los problemas que tiene Al y te preocupas por con quien sale James.

Tragas un poco arrepentido. Lo último nada tiene que ver con tu afán de ayudarlo, solo te importa a ti.

\- Me gusta vivir con ustedes -dices esperando que no note tu vacilación.  
\- A nosotros nos gusta que vivas acá Teddy, pero no quiero que cortes tu vida por nosotros. James ayuda más de lo que podría haber soñado. Él puede hacerse cargo de Lily sin problemas y si se esfuerza y lo intenta de verdad logra conectar con Al.

Miras sus ojos verdes intentar penetrar hasta en la última capa de tus sentimientos. Correr los ojos solo hace que su alma de Auror indague más. Sabes que lo más sabio es ser honesto, huele y detecta la mentira como el mejor perro cazador.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que Jaime deje de disfrutar sus vacaciones. -admites- Se pasa todo el año escolar haciendo eso.  
\- Si... -Murmuró apretando su cuello con las manos cansado- Desde hace dos años las cartas de Hogwarts cesaron casi de golpe y por Draco se que a él le llegan un día si un día no de Hogwarts por Scorp.

No lo confirmas, pero tu sabes que eso solo significa que James es el que da la cara por Albus. Él mismo te confesó lleno de vergüenza que su hermano había tenido que sacarlo de un montón de problemas y si no podía solucionarlo, se culpaba a sí mismo. Por eso no quieres que en sus vacaciones se preocupe porque coman, duerman o no se metan en problemas. Te enteraste por Lily que en las noches que el miedo o la angustia la asaltan se escabulle en la habitación de su hermano y él siempre la deja acostarse a su lado.

Por esas cosas lo amas. Porque a pesar de que él era el más apegado a su madre, no la lloro ninguna noche porque se la paso cuidando a su hermanita. Porque a pesar de que el dolor se hacía insoportable continuó la tarea de su mamá de vigilar de Albus y poner cuidado que no haga nada de lo que arrepentirse. Porque pasó de ser el bromista por excelencia de Hogwarts a ser el responsable de sus hermanos menores frente a la directora, que logró aquello a base de buena conducta y demostraciones constantes de madurez.

No dices nada. No quieres que tu padrino lo sepa. No tienes corazón para crearle otro problema. Tampoco de haces ilusiones respecto a James. Hace años sale con una chica tras otra olvidado sus nombres sobre la marcha y tú recordándolos con dolor.

\- Me voy a dormir Harry -dices esperando que no note que te escapas- Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches Teddy. -Murmura dejándose caer en la cama con ropa y todo.

Tomás nota de escribirle al Señor Malfoy. Desde hace un año notas que él parece tener cierto poder sobre la desolación que envuelve su corazón.

Entras a tu cuarto y las palpitaciones erráticas empiezan. Te obliga a ducharte. No tiene caso apurarte a acostarte. Las cosas solo suceden después de determinada hora.

Con la toalla colgando de tus caderas aromas la cabeza por el pasillo. Nada. Sabes que no va a haber nada. Ninguna noche lo hay, pero aún así lo intentas. Sientes la vista de alguien clavada en ti. Tus instintos te advierte que alguien está observándote pero no puedes ver qué o quién es. Suspiras. Miras la cama anhelante, esperas que sea como todas las noches.

Sueltas la toalla y te metes bajo las sábanas. Casi de inmediato tus ojos se cierran contra tu voluntad, estás cansado sí, pero no tanto. Podrías quedarte horas despierto pensando, intentando olvidar, pero sin embargo, tus ojos se cierran. Hace algún tiempo sospechas que tiene que ser cosa de algún hechizo, por mucho que buscaste en la fastuosa biblioteca de tu padrino no logras dar con ninguna poción capaz de hacer aquello. Cierras los ojos, te entregas, sabes perfectamente lo que está por pasar y ya te rendiste a ello. Lo disfrutas, lo deseas en secreto cada mañana al despertar, deseas que se repita esa noche cuando salgas de la ducha y te acuestes.

Esta noche no sabes porqué pero estás más desesperado que nunca porque llegue este momento. La necesidad y las ganas te juegan una mala pasada. Aguardas pacientemente y cuando un ligero dolor de cabeza te lleva a ese delicioso estado en el que confundes la realidad con los sueños suspiras satisfecho.

Un peso ligero hunde el colchón, estás solo en la cama, te lo dice tu increíblemente desarrollado olfato, pero el colchón se hunde. No temes, sabes que nada malo va a pasar. Algo se cierne sobre ti. Un peso caliente ejerce fuerza sobre ti clavandote en el viejo colchón que se amolda bajo tu espalda.

Dejas escapar un murmullo necesitado cuando lo que describes como una mano, retira las sábanas de tu cuerpo. Arqueas la espalda pidiendo contacto, una caricia que no hace esperar. Desciende desde tu cuello hasta tu ombligo mandando unas micro descargas de placer a lo largo de tus atontadas neuronas. Jadeas convencido de que aquello solo es el comienzo. Imitando tu ansiedad la mano termina de destaparte y otra vez tu cuerpo se ve oprimido contra el colchón. Tus manos son alzadas sobre tu cabeza y por mucho que quieres girar la cabeza no puedes. Tu cuerpo solo es capaz de movimientos pequeños y casi todos por escasos segundos. La primera vez te dió miedo, hasta que entendiste de que iba a quello. No fueron necesarias muchas veces para que dejaras de fingir resistencia.

Lo que hace un tiempo catalogaste como una boca se posa sobre tu cuello desprendiendo un húmedo calor que te vuelve loco. Chupa y muerde con tal desesperación que por unos instantes pensaste podía tratarse de un vampiro. Gimes, gruñes cuando unos finos dientes se clavan en tu cuello sin piedad alguna. El dolor despierta tus sentidos y solo puedes suplicar por más. Una lengua, porque no dudas, aquello tiene que ser una lengua, intrépida se desliza por en medio de tu pecho camino a uno de tus pezones.

Gimes audiblemente cuando la boca se cierra obstinadamente sobre él y chupa con una fuerza que te obliga a ver puntos blancos tras tus párpados. Hasta ese momento no te habías parado a pensar en lo gloriosa que es esa ambivalencia entre el dolor y el placer.

Sientes la humedad deslizarse por tu cuerpo y vuelves la cabeza hacia un costado cuando la boca se cierne sobre tu otro pezón repitiendo el proceso hasta dejarlo igual de húmedo e inflamado que el anterior.

Tu erección ya completamente erguida da un tirón entusiasta cuando un sendero de besos húmedos y resbaladizos desciende por tu abdomen hasta llegar a tu ombligo. Se sumerge en él. Lo penetra una y otra vez mordiendolo y llevándose tu cordura con cada nueva lamida.

Cuando una mano se cierra sobre la base de tu miembro con la poca fuerza que posees clavas tus talones a la cama y gruñes alzando las caderas. Sin hacerte esperar una boca húmeda y cálida se cierra sobre tu glande. Gimes tan fuerte que te da miedo que alguien te escuche. Intentas recordarte que en ese largo mes aquello nunca pasó, de alguna forma tienes la certeza de que esa noche no va a ser diferente. Cuando sientes como poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro se mete toda tu polla dentro deseas poder poner los ojos en blanco. El delirante placer que esto te causa pone en riesgo tu buen juicio. Su lengua juega contigo. Se enreda a lo largo de tu tallo propagando fuertes contracciones a lo largo de todos tus músculos. Hace tiempo dejó de importarte si aquello es un sueño, una alucinación, un hechizo o quién puede estar detrás. Solo te importa como succiona tu polla con una fuerza capaz de exprimir todo de ti.

Te mueres por poder mover las caderas para acelerar el ritmo. Chupa tan despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de ti, valiéndose de la punta de su lengua para limpiar cada gota de preseminal que brota de tu caliente y dura erección. Podrías perder la cabeza solo sintiendo esa lengua tersa lamer con tanta presteza tu miembro. Gruñes frustrado. Quieres más. Necesitas más. Aquel ritmo lento enciende las llamas de tu pasión y la necesidad de una liberación te abruma. Suplicarías si de tu boca pudieran salir otra cosa que gemidos y jadeos bruscos.

Tus pulmones pican por la errática forma de respirar cuando aquella boca, que te vuelve nada, succiona uno de tus testículos tan despacio que solo el hilo frío que se desliza hacia tu entrada te confirma que aquello está pasando de verdad, da el mismo trato a tu otro testículo y la mano vuelve a masturbarte.

Sientes el final acercarse. Intentas pensar en otra cosa, alargar aquello se convierte en tu reto, pero la lengua decide por ti. Deslizándose hacia tu entrada, tentandote, despertando todas y cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas a su paso la sientes subir y bajar por aquella zona tan privada de tu cuerpo. Sientes la fuerza empujar tu sangre. Noche a noche lo que se que te mantiene casi inmóvil pierde fuerza y esa noche consigues separar las piernas dándole mejor acceso a ti. Como si entendiera lo que tu cabeza pide a gritos sientes dos manos abriéndote, separando tanto tus muslos que la punta de tus pies rozan los bordes de tu gran cama.

Arqueas la espalda, te empujas como puedes contra esa lengua que ahora se internó en ti. Escarbando, abriéndose paso en lo más profundo de tu ser dinamitando cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sientes la tensión apoderarse de tu pies, subiendo por tus muslos e intensificarse en tus huevos. Sientes el orgasmo abrirse paso desde tus entrañas y solo quieres gritar, vocalizar lo que sientes. No sabes como, pero por primera vez, tus lamentos logran oírse, tu inconsciente te traiciona y escupe en tu cara poniéndole nombre propio a tu tortura.

\- James -susurras sintiendo rasposa y tirante tu garganta.

Como si ese nombre fuera la clave para finalizar el hechizo aquella fuerza que te mantenía en uno de los más placenteros letargos se esfuma. Poco a poco vuelves a sentir tu cuerpo plenamente. Tu cabeza sigue embotada por la excitación, pero piensas con más claridad. Levantas la cabeza, arqueas la espalda. Gruñes incrédulo. El mejor orgasmo de tu vida se esfuma con la bruma que te envolvía.

Pestañeas al ver algo a tus pies, vuelves a pestañear. Entrecierras los ojos buscando poder enfocar tu vista, la pared se mueve. Sigues parpadeando, no tiene lógica que aquello pase, estiras la mano, choca con algo. La retiras asustado. Por primera vez desde que aquello acabó temes que es lo que puede estar pasando. Tragas saliva, tu corazón palpita a un ritmo acelerado y el miedo se instala en tu mente impidiendo que la coherencia se imponga. Cierras la mano sobre el bulto que está en tu cama y tu alma se cae al piso.

Te planteas la posibilidad de haber enloquecido. Frente a tí se encuentra la peor de tus pesadillas vuelta realidad. James, desnudo, sonrojado y con la mayor expresión de anhelo que alguna vez viste en otro ser humano. Su mano sigue aferrada a tu miembro y solo darte cuenta de ese hecho te da una descarga de adrenalina como si te hubieran aplicado un hechizo estimulante

\- ¿Ja... James ? -preguntas dudando de tu estado mental.  
\- Dime Lupin -murmura con la voz ronca tan cerca de tu glande que su calor te hace gemir- ¿Me llamabas? -dice mirándote fijamente el miembro

Alza los ojos descaradamente acercando tu miembro a su boca. No intentas detenerlo. La sola imagen de James bastaría para que te corras, no quieres ni pensar en la perspectiva de que te lama o te chupe, pero lo dejas. Claro que lo dejas, cuántas noches en soledad te corriste soñando con aquello. Demasiadas. Tantas que te avergüenzas de ti mismo cada vez que lo vuelves a hacer.

Cuando su rosada boca se abre y ves como tu miembro desaparece entre esos labios agradeces el poder alzar las caderas desesperado. Un gemido insolente sale de su boca provocando una vibración devastadora sobre tu polla. Intentas no correrte, quieres sostener aquello el mayor tiempo posible, no estás seguro de que esto vuelva a repetirse alguna vez en la vida y la sola idea de que acabe antes de que empieces a disfrutarlo de verdad es una tortura.

Sus ojos cafés se clavan en los tuyos. Lo ves hipnotizado. Esos ojos te apresan, te esclavizan. Su imagen es tan pornografica que dudas poder volver a tener una erección sin que esta parezca frente a tus ojos. Estira su mano, sujeta la tuya y la deja en su cabeza. Sabes lo que te ofrece, sabes lo que quiere que hagas. Dudas, estas tan cerca que no crees poder resistirlo. Golpea con impaciencia tu cadera y cierras con un fuerte puño tu mano en su pelo. Lo escuchas gemir con tu polla en su boca y pierdes la batalla. Jalas de su cabeza y apuras sos movimiento. Te follas su boca con rapidez. El orgasmo vuelve a crecer, temas explotar al correrte y como puedes lo previenes.

\- Me corro James -mascullas entre jadeos incontrolables

Suelta tu polla con un sonoro plop y te mira con suficiencia. Absorbes su imagen, labios inflamados y ojos brillantes.

\- Eso espero Lupin -es lo único que te dice antes de volver a tragarse tu polla de un bocado.

Tu glande roza el fondo de su garganta, unas arcadas controladas oprimen tu polla y te corres. Te corres con tanta violencia que parte de ti se avergüenza, son los gemidos sedientos de James los que hacen que te olvides de los pudores.

Te dejas caer en la cama adormilado. Arrastras el cuerpo de James contigo. Temes que si dejas de tocarlo desaparezca. Esto es más de lo alguna vez soñaste, se acurruca contra tu pecho y besa suavemente tu ardiente piel. Intentas encontrarle lógica a todo aquello. No la encuentras. Si eres franco contigo mismo tampoco te importa. Su polla apoyada contra tu abdomen te distrae. Grande, caliente, dura y húmeda te llama a probarla. Aquello con lo que nunca te atreves a pensar cruza tu mente. Lo corres, lo intentas quitar pero insiste en acaparar toda tu atención. Su cuerpo se contrae contra al tuyo y suspiras cuando sus pollas se rozan.

Te preguntas porque negarte lo evidente, porque intentar negar que te mueres por meterte en él tan profundamente como te sea posible física y mentalmente. Llevas años obligándote a no pensar en ello. Por años te convenciste que era solo un niño por más que las historias de sus andanzas llegan a ti desde hace años.

\- James -gruñes cuando ya no puedes más- Para de moverte de una puta vez -tu voz lo detiene. Tiembla entre tus brazos y te insultas mentalmente en todos los idiomas que sabes.

No quieres asustarlo, solo necesitas aclarar tu mente y él rozando su polla contra la tuya solo logra volverte pedazos.

\- Si sigues por ese camino no voy a conformarme otra vez con una simple mamada -tu voz tiembla ante el recuerdo. Todavía tu respiración trabaja por acompasarse.  
-Lupin, creo que voy a tener que repetirlo si crees que merece ser llamada _simple_ -sientes los dedos de tus pies encogerse ante sus palabras.

No sabes de donde saco aquello de llamarte por tu apellido pero te fascina. No sabes si es la forma en que lo pronuncia o el contexto que los rodea, pero logra su cometido. Te excita. Te enciende.

\- Perdón -dices con una sonrisa de disculpa- Mi error, esta vez -aclaras apresando su cuerpo contra el viejo colchón y tu cuerpo- No voy a conformarme con una mamada por muy increíble que fuera  
\- ¿Quíen te frena, Lupin? -gime tu nombre con una cadencia tan indecente que cierras los ojos desesperado.

\- James -intentas advertirle, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Tu no ves otra salida que no sea la que tanto deseas.  
\- Lupin -te responde rodeando con sus largas piernas tus caderas- Nadie te frena -se eleva cuanto puede a pesar de tu peso oprimiendolo y roza nuevamente tu polla con la de él.

\- Te voy a follar -dices abruptamente sin poder contenerte, el filtro natural que mantiene a raya tus pensamientos más oscuros se rompió en el mismo momento en que retiraste la capa del cuerpo que ahora se restriega contra tí.  
\- Hazlo -clama y eso es lo único que necesitas.

Desde hace años todos se burlan de ti, saben que eres incapaz de negarle algo que quiera. Tus instintos más primitivos te obligan a darle cualquier cosa que desee y contra todo pronóstico, te desea a ti. Sabes que tienes que hacer, claro que lo sabes, pero el miedo y el afán por hacerlo te mantiene estático en tu sitio.

\- Por Favor Teddy -gime aferrándose a tu espalda clavandote sus uñas con fuerza.

No esperas más. Si escucharlo usar tu apellido que use ese apodo, ese que hace tantos años atrás fue su primera palabra, te desarma. Te abalanzas sobre su boca. Lo besas abatido. Percibes tu sabor a través de sus labios y gruñes con un hambre voraz insólita de ti. Clavas tus dientes en su turgente labio. Sientes que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y te tragas el gemido entrecortado que suelta.

Te deslizas a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que el aroma que desprende su bello atiborra tus sentidos. Deslizas la lengua por aquella zona robando más jadeos eróticos de su boca. Con cuidado saboreas su miembro antes de apretarlo con fuerza dentro de tu propia boca. Su sabor te resulta embriagador, podrías pasarte la vida chupandolo y sabes que nunca te hartarías.

Su mano se apoya ligeramente sobre tu mejilla acariciandote con ternura. Alzas los ojos y te embebes de su entrega. Su boca abierta, sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, su rostro crispado por las sensaciones que provocas en él. Una sonrisa tira de tus labios. Sueltas su polla y lo obligas a levantar las piernas, las dejas reposar en tus rodillas y por mucho que la escasa luz del cuarto no te deja admirarlo por completo, lo poco que vez basta para ponerte a delirar. Su entrada, rugosa y apretada clama por tí. Deslizas la lengua y degustas el sabor de lo prohibido. Como un hombre que vago por el desierto bebes desesperado de él. Te vales de tus manos para abrirlo, exponerlo para tí. Lo penetras con tu lengua y el gusto ligeramente amargo te lleva al borde.

Escuchas sus gemidos inundar toda la habitación y contra su raja murmuras un hechizo preparador. La humedad choca contra tus labios y con cuidado dejas que uno de tus dedos se introduzca en él. Es tu turno de gemir. Tan apretado y caliente está que te resulta insoportable. Ves tu dedo perderse en su interior, abriéndose para tu polla. Comiendolo centímetro a centímetro dándote una probada del mismísimo infierno. Te esfuerzas por recordar que debes prepararlo correctamente, no puedes precipitarse, no quieres lastimarlo. Dejas que otro dedo siga al segundo y empiezas a rotarlos, a expandirlo. Sabes que lo estás haciendo bien por la cantidad de gruñidos descontrolados que emergen de los más profundo de su garganta. Con un tercer dedo empiezas a embestirlo ligeramente. Sacas y metes los dedos con cuidado al mismo ritmó que él se empuja contra tí.

\- Joder Teddy solo...solo hazlo de... agg... una puta vez -su tono de voz, tan desbocado te empuja a seguir.

Impulsas con fuerza una vez más dentro de él y te retiras con la misma rapidez. Lo volteas en tu cama, dejas su precioso culo frente a tí. No puedes evitarlo, lo abres con manos urgentes y vuelves a zambullirte en él. Chupas y muerdes con un ansia feroz. Escupes para asegurarte que esté bien lubricado. Apoyado sobre sus rodillas impulsa su culo a tu cara. Ladeas la cabeza y sigues lamiendo. Sientes tu propia saliva caer sobre tu mano y acomodas tu palpitante verga en su entrada. Tragas saliva. Tienes que penetrarlo y el pavor a herirlo te llega.

\- TEDDY -gritó impaciente empujándose en tu dirección logrando que la punta de tu miembro lo penetre.

Ambos gimen al unísono. Tus ojos se vuelven borrosos y no piensas más. La capacidad de raciocinio oficialmente desaparece y sigues empujandote dentro de él. Abriéndote paso a través de ese estrecho camino. Sientes su calor abrazando tu polla, palpitando a cada centímetro que irrumpes en él. La sedosa fricción de tus muslos contra su piel te avisa que al fin tu miembro está profundamente clavado en él.

La presión es sofocante. Te sientes tan oprimido que por un momento temes romperlo si te mueves. Dices otro hechizo esperando que la lubricación ayude. No puedes creer que aquello no esté doliendole. Es simplemente imposible.

\- Teddy -sientes su voz lejos, distante. No puedes concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea ese calor rodeandote- Teddy muévete. -escuchas la orden en su voz pero no puedes moverte.

La dualidad entre el frío y el calor te resulta clara por primera vez. Sientes tu cuerpo arder, estás seguro que tu sangre es lava pura, pero el frío miedo te corroe de tal manera que no puedes ni pensar en moverte. El temor de lastimarlo te mantiene quito. Cierras los ojos procurando recordar que si le doliera no jadearía de aquella forma tan abnegada.

\- Lupin joder, muévete de una vez -súplica.

No puedes complacerlo, por primera vez no puedes. Quieres hacerlo, tanto que tus manos aprietan con fuerza sus caderas listas para tus embistes, pero no puedes. Tus instintos protectores mantienen tus caderas en su lugar.

\- Joder -gime enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y antes de que seas consciente él se mueve.

Se aleja unos centímetros y se impulsa con fuerza contra tí.

Un gemido casi atormentado brota de su garganta y tira de tí. Deslizas tus ojos por su espalda arqueada hasta posarlos en su culo. Ves tu polla hundirse hasta desaparecer por completo en su interior. Una, dos, tres veces antes de rendirte.

Rodeas su cintura con tu brazo y lo frenas.

\- No... no... -lloriquea ladeando la cabeza para mirarte sobre su hombro.

La gula en sus ojos te noquea. Pierdes las fuerzas de negarte. Sientes su necesidad como algo tangible entre los dos. Te entregas, te entregas como cada noche a lo que él quiere. Sacas tu polla de su interior y gruñes apoyándote sobre él. Te estiras hasta que tu pecho roza su espalda. Estiras el cuello y cuando su boca asalta la tuya suspiras sintiendo como algo dentro de tí encaja al fin. Te completa.

Empiezas a embestirlo con delicadeza, sintiendo cada parte de él dejarte espacio en su interior. Sus músculos abriéndose para poder tomarte cuan grande eres.

\- Joder sí... así Tedd -gruñe con la cabeza firmemente apretada a la almohada elevando su culo para encontrarse a medio camino con tu polla.

Los ruidos a sexo llena tus oídos a medida que imponen un ritmo letal. Rotas las caderas buscando encontrar entre estocada y estocada su próstata, te esfuerzas al máximo por encontrar aquel punto que sabes va a destrozarlo. Vuelves a acomodarte afirmando tus rodillas entre sus piernas y vuelves a penetrarlo de golpe. Lo logras. Un grito estrangulado de su parte te avisa que al fin lograste dar en el lugar exacto.

\- Teddy tócame -te suplica gimiendo con fuerza. Alza la cabeza y mira en tu dirección. Sin dejar de mirarlo deslizas tu mano y te aprietas con fuerza a él cuando el liquido preseminal cae goteando tu mano.

Rodeas con fuerza su polla y lo masturbas con la misma furia que ahora lo penetras. No crees ser capaz de escuchar en tu vida mejor sonido que el de tus huevos chocando contra su culo. El ruido húmedo que hace tu mano al masturbalo compite con él, pero sabes que te has equivocado cuando grita tu nombre al correrse con fuerza entre tus dedos.

\- ¡Sí Teddy! -grita y podrías jurar que escuchaste su garganta rasgarse.

Lo sigues cuando las paredes de su culo se aprietan con ferocidad sobre tu polla. Tres embistes más y te vacías en su interior. El orgasmo que te arrastra es asolador. Se lleva hasta la última gota de tu ser. Te inclinas sobre él y muerdes con fuerza su hombro mientras gimes su nombre como una plegaria.

Caes rendido sobre su espalda, tu semilla se desliza por fuera de su culo mojandote a tí mismo y no puedes evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que se planta en tus labios. Buscás aire con fuerza y escuchas como él intenta lo mismo bajo tuyo, te corres. Sales de él y te recuestas a su lado. Busca tu calor. Se pega a ti apoyando dulcemente su cabeza en tu pecho. Te rodea con un brazo y una de sus piernas repta hasta enredarse con tu muslo. Lo escuchas suspirar y sientes un beso delicado allí donde antes sus dientes te mordieron con ferocidad.

\- ¿Te vás a ir? -preguntas temeroso. La sola idea de quedarte solo esa noche hace que tu corazón se comprima.  
\- Nunca - responde con la voz impregnada de sueño.

Te aferras a él. Lo acercas tanto a tí que termina prácticamente cubriendo con su cuerpo el tuyo. Acercas tu rostro al suyo y lo besas. Por primera vez esa noche, no dejas que la lujuria intervenga. Imprimes todo el amor que llevas acumulando en tu cuerpo en ese beso. Lento y profundo. Tu lengua se desliza entre sus labios con cuidado y la suya te sigue el juego. Sostienes su cara, lo obligas a no dejar de besarte, solo cuando el aire se vuelve necesario lo dejas alejarse.

\- Te amo Ted -murmura plantando un sentido beso en tus labios.  
\- No... yo... no lo entiendo James -lo miras, ves la decepción oscurecer sus castaños ojos.  
\- ¿Que no entiendes?-pregunta distante. Te asustas. Lo aprietas contra ti intentando que la distancia deje de crecer a pasos agigantados.  
\- Como no me dí cuenta -aclaras- Llevo tantos años enamorado de tí ... -suspiras sin saber qué más puedes decir.  
\- Después de que murió mamá... yo... entendí todo ¿sabes? -acaricias su mejilla al sentir una lágrima caer- No puedo decirte que fuera fácil. Mi papá... él... estaba destruido. No me animaba a hablarlo con él. Albus... él me dijo que no tenía que temer a lo que me pasaba, pero ¿como iba a agregarle un problema más? -lo miras sin dar crédito. Lo mismo que te mantuvo callado a tí fue lo mismo que lo alejó a él.- Intente de todas las formas posibles alejarme de esto pero... Teddy no puedo mantenerme lejos tuyo. Y este verano.. -sonrió de costado negando con la cabeza- Al.. me enseñó este hechizo y no pude resistirme. Me colé aquí cada noche desde que volvimos de Hogwarts y una noche, mientras me repetía que estaba terriblemente mal lo que hacía, susurraste mi nombre. Yo sé que hice mal, pero... ¿cómo iba a alejarme de tí si soñabas conmigo?, eso me... me dio la idea de hacer esto. Necesitaba tocarte, sentirte, saborearte antes de perder del todo la cordura.  
\- ¿Porque hoy fue distinto? -preguntas casi idiotizado por su relato.  
\- Me llamaste, fue más de lo que podía aguantar, jamás decías mi nombre y eso me acobardaba. Sabía que el hechizo podría ser el causal de eso, pero el miedo podía conmigo, hasta hoy. Estabas a punto de correrte y me llamaste. Sonaste tan deseoso que no pude resistirme. -te mira suspicaz unos instantes- ¿Y tu?  
\- ¿Yo? -preguntas socarrón- Yo te amo desde siempre Jaime -le das un beso rápido sintiendo la falta de sus labios- Desde que me dí cuenta que ya no eras el hijito de mi padrino, que ya no eras ese nene con el que solía jugar y hacer maldades. Pero.. cuando Ginny murió... yo tampoco podía pensar en causarle más disgustos a tu padre.  
\- Irónico ¿no? Mamá siempre me empujaba a hacer lo que sintiera, que siguiera mi corazón, papá igual. Jamás habrían pensado que guardar lo que sentimos sea la mejor forma de actuar.  
\- Eso espero -dices esperanzado. Esperas de corazón que tu padrino lo entienda, que lo acepte.  
\- Mañana hablamos con él -un bostezo lo interrumpe y lo acomodas mejor.

Depositas un último beso, por esa noche, y lo vuelves a girar. Dejas que pose su cabeza en tu brazo y lo abrazas con fuerza. El aroma de su pelo te llega con la misma fuerza de un huracán y por primera vez en lo que parece un vida, cierras los ojos tranquilo. La mañana te espera próxima y con ella la charla más importante de tu vida. Pero esa noche, esa noche es el ahora. Ese es el momento que tanto esperaste y no piensas dejar que nada lo empañe. Nisiquiera dejas que tus temores se interpongan entre James y tu cuerpo. Entre James y tus brazos. Escuchas su respiración volverse más pesada y regular y valiéndote de ella como el mejor somnífero del mundo dejas que te lleve al único lugar donde hasta hace poco te permitías tenerlo entre tus brazos, dejas que te lleve de camino a tus sueños.


End file.
